Terribles sucesos de una vida desesperada
by IceGhost
Summary: Son sucesos de la vida Miyako, algunos felices y otros muy deprimentes, continuare con esta historia, asi que esperenla
1. Terrible sucesos de una vida desesperada

Terribles sucesos en una vida desesperada

Corría a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, me rogaban por un descanso que no tendrían, me dirigía rápidamente hacia la costa, aún oía su voz gritándome a todo lo que daba "_Miyako!!, espera, no es lo que crees!!...Espera por favor Miyako!!!"_Pero yo no hacía caso vi algo parecido a rayas negras y amarillas a la distancia, lo ignoré y solo seguí corriendo, recordando lo pasado…

Flash Back

_Yo y Boomer habíamos salido un par de veces, como "amigos" pero yo sinceramente deseaba algo más, esa tarde yo salía de mi práctica de cocina, ya que recientemente habían instalado un taller de este mismo en la escuela, cuando…_

_¿?: Oh vamos osito tu sabes que quieres…_

_Me detuve en seco ahí mismo, ¿ésa no era Christine?, buff…otra de sus "Súper conquistas" con algún pobre chico que cayera bajo las redes de la vuida negra, o eso pensaba, hasta que…_

_¿?: Pero Christine…_

_Christine: Cállate y bésame osito…_

_Y lo besó, me cansé de escuchar cosas e iba a continuar con mi camino cuando reconocí al chico con quien estaba Christine,…era Boomer_

_Todos mis utensilios de cocina se cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo causando que ambos voltearan mirándome de frente._

_La expresión de Boomer era de puro horror mezclado con vergüenza, hasta creo que lo ví sudar, no me importó salí corriendo ahí._

_Boomer me siguió algunos instantes después pues debía de reaccionar del shock, dí la vuelta a la esquina y choqué con varias personas, las lágrimas escurrían de mis mejillas sin ninguna intención de parar y yo no tenía la voluntad para detenerlas._

_Sentí como mi cinturón brillaba, genial lo que faltaba…_

_-Miyako! Estamos en un caos Momoko fue a una clase especializada de donde no loa dejan salir y no he podido localizar a Kaoru!- me dijo el profesor_

_-Ya voy pero no se altere- Dije tratando de mantener la compostura_

_Me transformé con mi frase de batalla y llegué donde el mousntro._

_Recuerdo muy débilmente la batalla, fue corta y precisa, el mousntro era de pies cortos, por lo que hice una cadena de burbujas con mi vara y lo golpee con mucha fuerza, lo deje muerto, ahí tirado en el suelo, mi comunicador sonó, pero no iba a contestar, aún no descargaba mi ira completa y no quería hacerlo con el profesor._

_Estaba toda cubierta de sangre del mousntro en mi cabello y mis ropas, dudo que saliera fácilmente._

_Después sentí tristeza, por haber asesinado a una persona u objeto afectado por los rayos Z tan solo por mi berrinche, traté de sentirme un poco mejor y me destransforme, cuando di la vuelta, ahí estaba él observándome, me sentí paralizada y horrorificada, continué mi carrera y esta vez nadie iba a pararme, lo sentí iniciar una carrera de nuevo hacia mi y gritar mi nombre con fuerza un millón de veces pero no me detuve…_

End Flash Back

Después de ese horrible recuerdo, sentí un horrible sabor amargo en la boca, que fue reemplazado por uno metálico y oxidado, gracias a que me mordí mucho el labio.

Al fin pude divisar con más claridad el paisaje, cada ves llegaba más cerca de la playa, ahí me escondería en mi lugar secreto y esperaría a que se rindiera de perseguirme…

"_Miyako cuidado!!!!"_

Su grito esta vez de verdad lleno de desesperación, me hizo darme cuenta de donde estaba,

Me encontraba en la vía del tren, con las barras negras y amarillas cerrándome el paso, lo ultimo que ví fue un destello de luces, que me cegaron…

~ o ~

**Hola! Se que estuve desaparecida bastante tiempo, pero mi otra historia me aburrió un poco y decidí hacer una especie de Oneshot.**

**Si quieren lo puedo continuar depende de lo que me digan, espero sus opiniones y mil disculpas a todos por lo de mi otro fic, prometo continuarlo pronto ¡Sayo! **


	2. Horribles noticias

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!^^, gracias a ustedes decidí continuar mi fic, ojala y les guste ^^**

Horribles noticias

Kaoru Pov

Me encontraba en una clase de Kendo a eso de las 6 de la tarde, y tan solo pensaba _izquierda derecha esquiva!...salto _En eso mi cinturón brillo pero no logre contestarlo, así que decidí restarle importancia, las demás se encargarían, ellas podían solas…

7:00

RING ~ RING!!

Mi celular suena…¿Quién es?...haber Momoko?. Contesto

-Moshi Moshi, que sucede Momoko?-

-K-k-k-kaoru!! H-ha h-a- la escucho sollozar

-Momoko!! Cálmate y dime, que me estas preocupando-

-M-miyako!!-

-Miyako? Les paso algo? Vamos dime Momoko!!- Ya empezaba a hartarme

-M-miyako fue atropellada p-por el ferrocarril, l-la ll-llevaron al hospital y estoy a-aquí con ella, pero n-no despierta!!!-

-que…Voy para allá!!-

-Te espero- Corta ella y escucho el tono de marcado

Mierda!! Por qué?!!...Me dirijo corriendo hacia el hospital, doy la vuelta en la esquina y..¿El auto del profesor? Debe estar aquí también entonces…

Momoko Pov

6:15

Ufff! Al fin! Mi madre me inscribió en un curso particular, no es que me moleste, pero no te dejan ni salir para comer, me duelen las piernas…Hasta mi cinturón brillo pero no lo pude contestar, no me dejaron, de seguro el profesor me regaña por esto TT ^ TT.

Paso la esquina y…qué?...un accidente, parece que el ferrocarril atropelló a alguna persona…

"_Pobre chica"…"Tan bonita que era"…_Y esos comentarios por el estilo se escuchaban, entonces era una chica, me acercaré más,…guau hay un chico a su lado, se parece un poco a…Boomer y ¿está llorando?...entonces la atropellada fue…MIYAKO?!

-¡¿MIYAKO!?- Grito sin poder controlarme, aparto a la gente y me miran con tristeza

-M-momoko, ella l-la atropelló Snif el f-f-ferrocarril- Dice Boomer sollozando

-Pero cómo?!-

-Fue mi culpa!!! Si yo no…t-tan solo…-

-Tranquilo Boomer, ¿llamaste una ambulancia?-

El me asiente, miro a Miyako, la pobre tiene los ojos semicerrados, le sangra la cabeza, mucho, y tiene piernas y manos con cortes de profundidad…¡¿Cómo rayos paso esto?!

15 minutos después…

Al fin!! Ya llegó la condenada ambulancia!! Juro que si no es por mis modales insultaría a diestra y siniestra como Kaoru, hablando de ella creo que la llamaré cuando lleguemos al hospital, he llorado tanto que apenas y veo bien

Subimos a la ambulancia, y llegamos al hospital rapidísimo, nos dicen que esperemos en el pasillo, que la van a operar, tan solo logro asentir con la cabeza y trato de ver a Boomer, el pobre está horrorizado, esta nervioso y traumado, le invito a tomar asiento en la sala de espera…

-Muy b-bien Boomer, creo que es el momento que me cuentes que pasó- Le digo decidida

-E-está bien…verás…-

Flash Back

Boomer Pov:

_Yo estaba saliendo de mi clase de tenis y cuando pase a buscar mis cosas a mi casillero, me encontré con…Christine_

_Christine: Hola osito- Me dijo con voz "seductora" pero yo no caería en sus juegos_

_-Hola Christine-_

_Christine: Quieres jugar un poco conmigo puedes llegar a disfrutarlo como adicción- Me dijo tocándome el pecho, me dio asco y vergüenza ajena así que me puse rojito_

_-Déjame Christine, debo cambiarme-_

_Christine: Pero si estas tan sexy así…- E intentó besarme, intente apartarme pero se acercaba cada vez más_

_Christine: Oh vamos osito tu sabes que quieres…_

_- Pero Christine…-_

_Christine: Cállate y bésame osito…_

_Ahí fue cuando escuché un estruendo, busqué la causa y encontré a Miyako con los ojos llorosos, y luego salió corriendo de ahí, me quedé en Shock unos momentos y luego salí disparado tras ella, le gritaba, mucho y ella seguía corriendo…_

_La perdí de vista durante unos 15 minutos, cuando la encontré s estaba destransformando y tenía una especie de mousntro a sus pies, muerto…_

_Luego siguió corriendo y le grité cuidado ahí fue cuando me miró y…_

End Flash Back y Pov de Boomer

La mire horrorizada ¿Un mousntro muerto a los pies de Miyako?¿Christine y Boomer?¿Miyako los vió? De seguro que cuando despierte se lo reprochará mucho, …Oh miren llegó el profesor con Butch y Brick, Brick me abraza y me estrecha fuerte, sabe el dolor que siento ahora además es como su hermanita pequeña, solo Miyako ha logrado superar su record de victorias en Halo, así que siempre la reta y la cuida mucho…

Butch está consolando a Boomer y el profesor me mira seriamente

-Momoko, podrías explicarme que sucedió bien, tan solo escuchamos las noticias- Dice el profesor

-Sí Momoko, por favor- Dice Butch

-Bueno… mejor que se sienten, es una historia algo larga- Digo mirando a Boomer, nos sentamos y él me asiente como diciéndome _"comienza"_

Les conté toda la historia de cómo había pasado, pues Boomer estaba tan traumado que ni hablaba, cuando terminé las caras de todos eran de puro horror, en eso llegó el doctor

-Bien señorita…?- Preguntó

-Akatsutsumi- Respondí

Muy bien, señorita Akatsutsumi, terminamos de operar a su amiga, está en la sala 107-

-Gracias- Le respondí

Fuimos todos corriendo, llegamos a la habitación y abrí la puerta, Ahí estaba Miyako, descansaba durmiendo tranquilamente, me alegré ya estaba a salvo, tan solo tenía una venda en su cabeza y unas gasas en las heridas de brazos y piernas

-M-m-miyako…- Dijo Boomer, está llorando le fue a tomar la mano

-Boomer…- Brick y Butch apoyan sus manos en los hombros de Boomer

- Llama a Kaoru- me dice el profesor

-Sí- le respondo

Iba a tomar cuando vi que los chicos intentaban despertar a Miyako

-Noo!! Chicos ella debe de descansar-

-Muy bien- dijeron resignados

Al rato llegó Kaoru, estaba muy mal cuando le conté eso por celular, me vieron los recuerdos a la mente

En eso escuchamos que Miyako suspiraba y la vimos abrir un poco los ojos, todos contuvieron el aliento, y miraron sorprendidos y se exaltaron

-A-ah donde estoy?- Dice ella sobandose la cabeza

-En el hospital- responde Kaoru

-Miyako…- Dice con ilusión Boomer

-Tengo una pregunta- Dice débilmente

-Cuál?- Dice Brick

-Quienes son ustedes?- Dice horrorizándonos a todos

Todos nos petrificamos y creo que vi a Kaoru llorar, esa había sido una pregunta que no esperábamos

~ o ~

**Por si alguien pregunta lo RRBZ se cansaron de pelear y se unieron a las chicas, el profesor les dio poderes y ayudan a las chicas contra el crimen**

**Voy a continuar este fic, me gustó como quedó más o menos ^^**

**Nos vemos luego ¡Sayo!**


	3. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

Kaoru Pov:

Todos no paralizamos ante ésa pregunta, abracé a Butch y me puse a llorar como condenada, cerré los ojos y me aferré con mucha fuerza a su sudadera. El también me abrazó, algo cohibido por la situación, pues nunca había llorado enfrente de él.

Paré de llorar, y alejé un poco a Butch, ví que estaba rojo, lo solté y miré a los demás: Momoko estaba como a punto de desmayarse y Brick la sostenía para que no se cayera; El profesor no estaba, de seguro fue a hablar con el doctor, y Boomer estaba pálido como un fantasma, se acercó a Miyako, que nos miraba con pena, y le dijo.

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas?, ¿De verdad ni un poco?- dijo este agobiado

-No, lo siento- respondió

En eso, entró el doctor junto con el profesor, a lo cual este último se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, el doctor entró y revisó a Miyako, le colocó una lucecita en el ojo y miró unos informes que tenía en la mano, y luego volteó hacia nosotros.

-Bueno, ya hemos impreso los resultados de algunas radiografías, y exámenes que le hemos hecho a la señorita Gotokuji, y por lo que veo ella tiene amnesia retrógada- Informó

-Amnesia retro...que?- Dijo Butch, a veces me sorprende, dice que el tonto es Boomer y él no entiende ni jota de lo que dice el médico ¬¬

-Amnesia retrógada ¬¬, es un tipo de amnesia clasificada cronológicamente, generalmente causada por una lesión en la cabeza. Es frecuentemente transitoria; la duración de la amnesia está relacionada con el grado de daño causado y puede dar una indicación de prognosis para la recuperación de otras funciones.-

Las caras de todos, meno la del profesor claro está, eran de 0_o, o sea que explique en español, por Dios ¬¬

-Y, eso significa…?- Preguntó Brick

- ¬¬ Significa que ella no recuerda nada de antes del accidente- Finalizó, y al fin entendí- De todas maneras mañana puede salir del hospital, ya estará reposada y todo, ¿Hay algún familiar responsable?-

-Sí, yo- Respondió Brick…

…Esperen DIJE BRICK? O sea esta bien que sea su "hermana pequeña" y todo el cuento, pero EL VIVE CON SUS HERMANOS! MIYAKO VIVIRÁ LLENA DE HOMBRES!...Aunque, si pienso un poco se sentirá, muy a gusto, Brick es como su hermano mayor, junto con Butch, y Boomer la ama, se nota a millas ¬¬…Tal vez no sea tan malo…

Miyako Pov:

Vi como la chica pelirroja, el tipo de mal corte y de vestimenta rosa, el chico emo y el lindo chico rubio discutían con el chico pandillero de gorra roja sobre como se le ocurría que me iba a quedar con él, lo extraño es que la chica pelinegra no decía nada y me miraba fijamente…

Bueno a mi sinceramente no me molestaría, o sea estoy con amnesia y no conozco a nadie, además si ellos se tomaron la molestia de venir a visitarme no deben de ser malas personas…

El doctor después se verlos discutir decidió salir un momento, creo que lo agobiaron, je je ^^U

-Eh…oigan- Traté de hablar

-Y COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE?- Seguía insistiendo el chico rubio

-Esperen un poco…^^U- Intenté de nuevo

-Pero y si pasa algo? Butch no es mucho de fiar!- Respondía la chica pelirroja

-A quien le dices que no es fiar pelirroja mal teñida?- Contrarrestaba el chico emo

-YA CALLANSEEEEEEEEEE!- Grité y me tapé la boca, yo no debería gritar, extrañamente todos me sonrieron calidez, tal vez así actuaba cada vez que discutían…

-Entonces, no se lo diremos a "ella" *?- Preguntó el chico de gorra roja

-No, se quedará en casa de ustedes, además el doctor sabe que yo y Kaoru solo somos amigas de ella- Respondió rápidamente la chica pelirroja

-Muy bien decidido- Finalizó el chico emo

-Pobre del que le haga algo porque le saco los ojos y los uso como bombas para las casas en halloween, ¿entendido?- Dijo rudamente la chica pelinegra

Todos tragaron saliva de forma audible, ví al chico de gorra roja abrazar a la chica pelirroja, y al chico emo esconderse detrás de ellos, la chica de cabello naranja estaba muy roja ^^.

Ví al chico rubio acercarse a mí, tomarme la mano y decirme:

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te vendremos a buscar mañana en la mañana, ¿Te parece?- Preguntó el con dulzura

Yo solo atiné a asentir mientras me perdía en un bello par de ojos azules

~ o ~

**Ohayo!, lamento la demora, pero aquí está el 3 cap.**

**Algunas dudas:**

"**ella"*= Se refieren a la abuela de Miyako que se encuentra de viaje**

**Bueno trataré de actualizar mañana, los leo luego ¡Sayo!**


	4. En un mar de confusiones

En un mar de confusiones…

Hospital 8:15

Miyako Pov:

Me encuentro desayunando, no me agrada mucho la comida de hospital, está algo seca, bueno tal vez sepa así por lo nerviosa que estoy, o sea, como no estarlo? Si hoy el lindo chico de ojos azules, el pandillero de gorra roja y chico emo vendrán a recogerme…

Según lo que entendí parece que somos familia, bueno, espero que el chico rubio no sea mi hermano, eso sería horrible! TT ^TT Ay! Puede que me guste mi propio hermano que horror!

Casa RRBZ 8:15

Brick Pov:

Ahh! Que sueño, me vestire e iré a buscar la demoledora para despertar a Butch, luego comeré el desayuno de Boomer y después iremos a buscar a Bunny-chan al hospital…La extraño…o sea siempre estaba con nosotros y me cocinaba cosas deliciosas cuando Butch iba al supermercado y solo traía dulces y porquerías, además ella sabía hacer el "Súper Mega Triple Ultra Duplo Especial Glaseado de Fresa con Helado y Chocolate" Quiero uno de esos ahora! TT ^TT

Bueno dejando eso de lado, me coloqué una sudadera roja con una polera negra debajo, unos jeans azules y unas converse rojas con negro, y como toque final mi amada gorra roja…

Bueno salgo afuera, y ¡Genial! Charles ya está aquí, él es quien me presta la demoledora los sábados, pues solo con eso despierto a Butch, cuando se queda viendo programas indecorosos hasta tarde ¬¬…

Bueno muevo esta palanca y este botón y bualá! Butch se estampó contra el piso xD

Butch Pov:

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, soñando con ¡Exacto! "Los teletubies" xD, Brick cree que veo programas indecoro soco…0_o…¡Como sea la palabra! Pero la cosa es que solo los dan a ésa hora y son cool!...Bueno volviendo al principio estaba de lo mas feliz durmiendo y de repente…

BAMMM!

Mi hermoso cuarto es estampado por la estúpida demoledora de Brick!, y me encuentro de cara contra el piso TT ^ TT, esto dejará marcas en mi precioso rostro…

-Brick! Ven acá enano rojo! Te golpearé taaaaaan fuerte, que hasta tus ancestros lo sentirán!

-No hay tiempo para persecuciones verdecito ¬¬, recuerda que debemos de ir a buscar a Bunny-chan al hospital-

-Ay ¬¬, está bien, pero luego me las pagas! Ojalá que Boomer haya cocinado algo bueno-

Boomer Pov:

No había dormido nada anoche, vi el amanecer y decidí levantarme, se me debía de notar, tenía unas enormes ojeras negras debajo de mis ojos; intenté cocinar pero ni eso pude, tan solo me quedo un pan negro, todos los otros se me quemaron, de seguro Butch me insultará y me reclamará hasta que vea algo más divertido para él (como un videojuego o Kaoru ¬¬), y Brick me miraría con preocupación, pero no me importa

Ya me canse de ver la misma imagen repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez, se que tengo que superar esto, pero…simplemente no puedo, ella tan vivaz y sonriente, manchada de lágrimas y sangre y….Ahhhh! Que horrible es esto!

Brick Pov:

Entramos a la cocina y vi a Boomer llorando y sosteniéndose la cabeza, Butch y yo lo tomamos y lo llevamos al sillón, el pobre no deja de sentirse culpable, desde que esto paso le hemos dicho que no se culpe a si mismo, pero parece que es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo…

-Boomer,, vamos trata de sonreír, a Bunny-chan no le gustaría verte así- Digo yo mirándolo a los ojos semiabiertos que tenía

-Es cierto, además de que no le gustaría ver la porquería de desayuno ni como dejaste la cocina ¬¬- Dice Butch

-Butch…¬¬- Lo mire tratando me meterlo 3 metros bajo tierra

-Gracias chicos ^^- Mira el reloj- Es tardísimo Miyako nos matará 0_o

-Es cierto, vámonos chicos-

Ellos asienten

~ o ~

**Se que demore mucho como para hacer solo esta porquería de capitulo, pero mañana seguiré actualizando, gracias y si les gusto esta cosa, ¡Dejen review! ^^**


	5. Eterno amor oculto

Eterno Amor Oculto

Hospital 9:00

Miyako Pov:

Ya es tarde, y aún no han venido a recogerme TT^TT, ellos dijeron que vendrían en la mañana, ¿les habrá pasado algo malo? Ummm… no lo creo tal vez solo se retrasaron con el desayuno…

TOC TOC TOC

-Pase…-

Normal Pov:

Entran tres chicos agotadísimos por correr desde su casa, uno cayó encima del otro apretujándose en la puerta de la habitación de la ojiceleste

-Oh…Se encuentran bien?- Comento dulcemente la linda chica rubia

-Auuch!...Si, gracias- Dijo frotándose la cabeza el chico de gorra roja- Vinimos a recogerte-

-Si ^^, lo recuerdo, pero…¿Me podrían decir primero sus nombres?- Dijo ella de forma inocente

-Que mal educado Brick, ¿No le dijiste nuestros nombres?- Dijo irónicamente el chico emo- Disculpa al idiota –Señalando a Brick- Soy Butch

-Muy bien…Y ¿él debe ser Brick verdad?-

-Si, el rubio embobado es Boomer-

Y cuanta razón tenía Boomer estaba embobado mirando a Miyako ¬¬, pero bueno Boomer es Boomer xD…

Boomer agita la cabeza de forma cómica y mira a Miyako…

-Lamentamos la demora ^^U-

-Seee…Pero a alguien se le quemó el desayuno ¬¬- Dice Butch

-Cállate Butch ¬¬-

-Mientras esos dos hacen una "Pelea de miradas" ¿Por qué no te cambias?- Dice amablemente Brick

-Es buena idea ^^-

Sale Miyako hacia el baño, pero luego recuerda…

-Eh…Etto…Chicos?-

-Ne Miyako?-

-No tengo ropa -

-Oh oh…- Se miran entre ellos

-Y…¿Ni siquiera…in-inter-rior?- Dice apenado Butch V/V-

-No…-

-Ll-llamaré a Momoko-chan- Dice Brick tomando su celular

~ 5 minutos después ~

-No contesta TT ^ TT-

-Bueno…Ya sé! Iré corriendo a casa de Kaoru, vive cerca de aquí-

-Buena idea Butch- Dice Brick- Yo intentaré despertar a Boomer ¬¬-

-Adiós- Dijo, y se fue corriendo

Boomer estaba en otro mundo lleno de fantasías y dulces y de repente Miyako sale con su problema de su ropa y el queda en trance 0¬0…

-Boomer ¬¬…Boomer!...BOOMER!- Dice sacudiéndolo Brick

-Ahhh!...Ya-ya desperté-

-Jijijiji, ustedes son muy divertidos chicos ^^- Dice Miyako

Ambos hermanos se miran y sonríen

…Mientras con Butch…

~ o ~

Butch Pov:

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, espero que Kaoru también tenga ropa femenina, no critico su estilo pero no creo que a Bunny-chan le guste una sudadera 3 tallas más grande o unos vaqueros larguísimos ¬¬…

- Y-ya llegué- Dije apoyándome en un poste

Ahora subir 5 pisos en ESCALERA por que el estúpido ascensor se puso en "Mantención"…Mantención mis polainas ¬¬, deberían tener uno de repuesto

-Bueno a-aquí es – Toqué el timbre

Kaoru Pov:

~ DING DONG ~

-Que ra…?- Dije queriendo terminar mi desayuno pero ALGUIEN está haciendo ruido ¬¬#

~DING DONG DING DONG DING…~

-Ya voy!-

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que Butch ¬¬

-K-Kaoru…Debes ayudarme!-

-¿Qué quieres? No deberían estar llevando a Miyako a tu casa?-

-Si, p-pero, cuando llegamos nos dijo que no tenia ropa-

-Ah entonces quieres ropa- Dije mirándolo sospechosamente

-Si, ya paso gracias - Dijo corriendo a mi habitación

-Oye idiota espera!- Digo yo siguiéndolo

Butch Pov:

Haber en la habitación de Kaoru…Veamos esto no muy verde, muy negro, muy de lana, muy tosco, muy pequeño, muy apretado, muy holgado, muy grande, muy largo, muy corto, muy amarillo, muy masculino, muy poliéster…

Kaoru Pov.

Cuando al fin lo alcancé me quede de piedra ¡Mi habitación era un desastre! Y mamá me obligo a limpiarla AYER!

-Haber idiota que haces?...-

-Busco ropa ¬¬…-Dijo como si yo fuera una niñita de 5 años a la que hay que explicarle que 2+2 es 4 ¬¬

-Ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es…¡¿Por qué RAYOS DESTRUYES MI HABITACIÓN?-

-Por que ya encontré ropa, lo que me falta es la interior…-

- In-inter-rior…?-

-Si ¬¬, la que usas diariamente y para afirmar tus…-

-YA ENTENDÍ! ¬/¬- Dije interrumpiéndolo

-Entonces…Donde está?-

-Donde está que?-

-Tu ropa interior tonta!-

-Eso lo busco yo! T-tu vete afuera ¬/¬-

-No quieres que vea tu ropa interior? Por qué?-

-P-porque es mía idiota ¬/¬-

-Ahhh! Ya se quizás tengas miedo de que vea que tu ropa interior de arriba es tan pequeña que no le quedará a Miyako ¬ w ¬-

-C-cállate ¬/¬-

Busco entre todo y…

-Toma, esta s-servirá-

-Gracias Kao-chan ^^-

-Cállate ¬¬-

-Bye!-

Y salió disparado de mi casa, Ahhhh idiota ¬¬-

Butch Pov:

Kaoru casi me mata pero tengo lo que necesito una polera verde agua, una falda negra unos zapatos a juego y ropa interior negra xD…

~ o ~

**Lamento la demora pero me enferme! T .T Bueno a pesar de estar enferma ya con esto actualice y me siento mejor ^^, gracias a todos por sus reviews! Sayo…**


End file.
